Description: (Applicant's Description) The goal of the Genetics Resource will be to provide high quality genetic services related to all aspects of cancer research and to provide cancer genetics expertise and information to SACI investigators. The objective of this core is to provide comprehensive genetic studies on research specimens and to serve as a genetic resource facilitating interactions to enhance ongoing program collaborations. The Genetic Resource will offer the following services: 1. Standard cytogenetic analysis of tumor specimens and cell lines; banding and karyotyping. 2. FISH (fluorescent in situ hybridization) to detect chromosomal numerical and/or structural changes from metaphase and interphase nuclei. 3. Gene mapping by FISH localization of large insert probes (or radio-labeling of small probes). 4. Chromosome microdissection and microcloning. 5. Comparative genomic hybridization (CGH) of tumor cells. 6. Technical improvements for genetic analysis and technical expertise and facilities for implementation of new molecular techniques as they are developed. 7. Establish a new core service of scientific expertise in cancer genetics to foster program and investigator collaborations, assist in patient recruitment, data acquisition, protocol development and informed consent.